Haunted Dungeon
Haunted Dungeon '''is the 10th course in Super Mario: The Power Star Journey and is located in the black building on top of the mountain in overworld 2. The level is a haunted jail house overflowing with boos. Most of the cells are empty, but some contain enemies, coins, boxes, or a hidden passage. There are three floors to the prison, all looking similar, with lines of cells along the wall, and many boos. Almost all the stars require Mario to climb all the way up the small building. Happily this is one of the simplest, straight forward, and less fatal levels. Just like most other haunted level, this course contains both Big Boo and Big Mr.I. Levels '''Star 1: Top of the Dungeon Mario must climb to the top of the jail. The climb is someone simple compared to the last couple of courses. Locate the stone stairs that indicates the start of the path and ascend it. Avoid the boos until you reach the top. The stair is in the first cell after you reach the final floor. Star 2: The Secret Passage Climb up the prison again, but turn left and head into the different textured wall (looks like planks of wood). Take the first left while in this secret hallway to find the star. Star 3: The Spooky Mystery Instead of climbing the jail, look for the big wooden texture wall on the ground level (same texture as the one in Star 2). Run into this wall to find the star. Star 4: Imprisoned for 8 Red Coins Mario must locate the 8 red coins that are scattered throughout the jail. The locations are as follows: # In the corner under the stairs # In the jail cell near the start of the stairs with the Mr.I in it # In the cell before the 2nd set of stairs # In one of the cells on the way to the top # In front of the Mr.I on the way to the top # At the end of the secret passage at the top of the jail through the passable wall # In the middle of the 2 cells on top of the jail # On a very small ledge behind the giant square platform on the top When Mario collects all 8, the star appears near the cells on the top Star 5: A Ghostly Showdown with Master Boo On the giant square platform located on top, there are 5 normal boos clustered. Defeating these five will spawn the Master Boo, which is a normal Big Boo. Hit it 3 times and it will surrender the star. Star 6: Poking the Dungeon's Eye A Big Mr.I now appears on the top of the prison. Head to the square platform and long jump to the other platform in the corner. The only difference is that a single Kuromame will try to burn you. After running around it a few times, it will release the star on the other side of the jail (highest floor). Enemies * Boo * Mr. I * Killer Chair Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Ghost House Category:Music-Donkey Kong